bloonstdfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloons Tower Defense 6/Suggestions for Bloons Tower Defense 6
Here we have btd6 suggestions. If you're intrested and want to post a suggestion, dont post "This mode has 800 Arounds" or something like that. Also dont put describing to make towers such as "making stuff cost 1000% of stuff in normal mode" or "this difficulty has 800 rounds" or something like that. Also don't post overpowered towers like "this tower will destroy all bloons at once". Also dont post bloons like this: "This bloon needs 1000000000000000000000000 hits to pop". Also don't post this. "This tower is invisible". Bloon Ideas K.O.A.B. means king of all bloons it needs 280,000 hits to pop and speed is 58,000 times slower then Z.O.M.G. It spawns 6 B.O.Rs. Flying bloon this is a bloon that can fly off the track, it can be any bloon, and all it's children will be flying bloons too. Y.C.M means yellow crazy man and it takes 5000 hits to pop and it would spawn 4 ZOMGs,and its speed is 0.1 ZOMG speed and immune to supermonkeys. B.O.R means big orange bloon and it takes 14000 hits to pop and it would spawn 20 ZOMGs an its speed is half the YCM speed and immune to super monkeys and all monkey village effects. A B.O.R is a flying bloon. A Y.C.M is not. Only sun gods can pop YCM and BOR, no bigger upgrades can. Bloons get this much stronger and faster starting at round 90. Easy 2% Medium 5% Hard 10% Impoppable 25% Impoppable Plus 35% K.O.A.Bs only come on Impoppaple Plus, in freeplay mode. Rarely Y.C.Ms are ranked up to K.O.A.Bs, starting round 500. The last round contains 5 Y.C.Ms, 2 B.O.Rs, then 670 ZOMGs, then 10 B.O.Rs. On Impoppable Plus, all bloons are one rank up. Tower Ideas A way to combine the pathways of towers like the monkey wizard challenge on BTD5. Upgrades beyond level four? Leaf cutter Tractor Monkey: I'm not really sure about the cost, but this tower travels across the track right next to it (so you can still see the bloons) and pops one layer off every 6 bloons with its wheel. It has a driver monkey riding in a green tractor. Can detect camo bloons. Cannot pop lead bloons until getting upgrade. Path One Upgrades: Tier 1 Path 1: Pineapple Dealer: Adds a small monkey in the back seat who drops exploding pineapples on the track while it goes along every 2 seconds. Pineapples can pop lead bloons. Tier 2 Path 1: The Power of Three: Now drops glue, road spikes (5 spikes per stack), and pineapples. Tier 3 Path 1: Improved Thrower: Monkey (in back seat) tosses out road spikes, glue and pineapples every half second! Tier 4 Path 1: Allows you to select any monkey to put in the back seat of the car. The tower will behave normally, but will move around with the tractor. The price of the tower going in the back seat is doubled. Path Two Upgrades: Tier 1 Path 2: Better Driver: Monkey in the driver's seat now wears a hat, and goes faster! Tier 2 Path 2: Sharper Wheels: Allows the wheels to pop every 5 bloons, instead of 6. Tier 3 Path 2: Brand New Tractor: Tractor becomes blue and goes 2 times as fast as it did with Better Driver! Tier 4 Path 2: Passenger: A passenger accompanies your driver, and behaves like a dartling gun (but with better aim), and shoots rapidly towards your mouse! Hypno Monkey: This is a monkey that hypnotizes every 9th bloon to fight on your side for 15 seconds(BFB and ZOMG are not effected), the bloons bump into each other popping one layer of bloon off each other Upgrades: Path One, 1st: long range hypnotize, gives a longer range, 2nd: longer range hypnotize, gives an even longer range, 3rd: camo bloons, every 10 bloons turn into a camo making it so only pink bloons and up can pop it, 4th: explosive bloons, when hypnotized bloons get fully popped they explode! Path Two, 1st: better hypnotize, bloons get hypnotized for longer, 2nd: extra layer, bloons hypnotized get 1 extra layer(allows hypnotized BFBs), 3rd: regen bloons, every 10 bloons lower than a MOAB turn into regen bloons, 4th: bloon spawner, all MOAB class bloons spawn hypnotised red bloons every 5 seconds! MISC Need some type of info (perhaps PPS - pops per seccond) to describe the strength of towers. Especially useful for "Temple of the Monkey God" type towers. Since capability seems to be variable depending on what gets sacrificed. Also a display for how many balloons (probably in red balloons) are left in each round. Would be useful for higher rounds to help the player know how much longer the round will take. Minigames Challenge modes: 1) Limit of one tower. 2) Limit of one _type_ of tower - Bloons may or may not be limited to those popable with that type of tower... (would require judicious use of spikes or pineapples) 3)dart monkey or glue gunner mode is where you must use only those two towers Multiplayer what about a multiplayer mode that two people can play the same track and see who can get the furthest and the winner gets the track reward. New Tracks What about a two path track that looks like a girl for Expert. also,what if you put all tracks in previous games into this game. BSB BSB means bloon stopper building and it can stop bloons like specialty buildings help towers. Extreme Extreme has 100 rounds and stuff costs double and reward is double the reward on hard Category:Site administration Category:Redirected Pages Category:Article stubs